


Deserve

by MelyndaR



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 04:17:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3105356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelyndaR/pseuds/MelyndaR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jemma's thoughts on the dreams that she had while unconscious after being rescued by Fury.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deserve

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place at some point during the season finale.

If Jemma were to be honest with herself while laying there in that decompression tank, she would've said that the dreams she'd had while unconscious after being rescued by Fury weren't so much nightmarish as they were simply… disturbing. At least considering that they came from her. If these dreams had been from Agent May, no one would have been surprised, but she wasn't Agent May and she shouldn't have been thinking like her – only in her subconscious or not. She certainly wasn't supposed to  _enjoy_ the idea behind the dreams she'd had.

About Grant Ward. And how severely Jemma wanted to pound his face into a bloody pulp.

In her dreams, she did exactly that – and there was a startling lot of clarity to her actions, too. In her mind's eye, Jemma could do moves exactly like she'd seen Agent May do. And though Ward always fought her back, he never won the fight. He always ended up near death in a pitch black room, alone and helpless – which was what Jemma imagined Fitz was feeling right now, if he could feel anything at all whilst still unconscious.

Fitz was her friend – her best friend, and maybe… maybe even the love of her life. He didn't deserve what had happened to him. But Ward certainly deserved what he was given in Jemma's dreams.

At least she knew that Agent May would give that to Ward the moment they caught him.


End file.
